


Sunsets (Sunrise)

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Depressed Ichigo, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Wheelchair bound character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Ichigo wanted to give up.No-beta. (Edited 2-17-20) Added second chapter :)
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo is probably 17 in this? I don’t remember. Just he isn’t a Shinigami. Rukia didn’t come that night when he was 15. Someone else took care of that hollow. This is the first time they meet.
> 
> Enjoy?

“I want to die.” He says suddenly from out of nowhere. And sadly, to no one. He hasn’t felt like living since the accident took the feeling from his legs, leaving him bound to a wheelchair.

His family helped relieve some of that crushing thought, of being free from all this pain and sadness and anger. He was angry half the time. At himself or the one responsible for taking his legs; he’ll never know.

Sitting in his wheelchair staring out his window to the world beyond glass, beyond this ghost pain shooting through his legs currently and thought; ‘what is the purpose of living like this day after day? Being nothing but a hindrance for his family, having his father install a chair lift to the second floor just so he can sleep in his own bed. Some days he felt like nothing but a burden. A weight dragging them under the ever shifting current.

He hadn’t just lost the use of his legs that day.

He had lost a piece of himself.

-

He found it odd that a stranger just appeared from nowhere in his room. It was midnight, closer to 1 and here was this weird girl dressed oddly.

She said she’s a shinigami. Protecting spirits and helping them pass on to her home, the Soul Society. He couldn’t believe it, honestly.

“You really can’t walk?” Rukia, her name was, asked from her place on the floor. He offered tea but found it bothersome to ask his sisters or father for it in the middle of the night. She declined anyway.

Ichigo shook his head, “No, car accident severed my spine, can’t feel anything from the waist down.” He spoke with hidden pain. He wasn’t numb so to speak, but he just couldn’t use them anymore. Aches and pains always laced his every moment.

Rukia looked puzzled. Like she hadn’t heard of this happening before.

“Can I ask for you’re trust? I wish to show you something.”

“Um, sure? I’ll need a couple minutes though to get in my chair if-“

“I...no, it’s not somewhere where the chair will fit. I will carry you. Ah, but only if it’s ok.” She looked nervous but waited patiently for his answer.

“Ok.” He breathed. He pointed for his sweater and she happily handed it to him. Ichigo nodded and soon he was being lifted in too thin but strong arms.

Rukia has breath taking eyes up close, a deep purple. He’s never seen any like hers.

His arms around her shoulders holding on once she stepped up to the window. His eyes widened for a brief moment and then they were standing on air.

How?

She kicked off the solid air and soon he could see the city lights, so beautiful at night.

Rukia took them to a hill he remembered spending time at when he and the twins were younger. It held a single maple and a bench.

She sat him down gently and took the seat beside him. “I found this spot wonderful during my stay here. At night but mostly sunsets is my favorite.” She tells him after awhile.

Ichigo smiled. A nice cool breeze started, the stars out, shining like nothing was wrong in the worlds. “I use to come up here with my sisters before... sunsets are the best, but have you seen the sunrise?”

Rukia looked over at him, pushing a stray hair back behind her ear. “No. Is there a different spot to see that?”

“Like some things in life, all one needs to do is turn around and wait.”

The hill was just high enough to see both sunrise and sunset from the same spot. That’s why he loved it so much.

They had been sitting there all through the night, neither felt the time fly by. It was almost sunrise.

Dark blue turning purple, a layer of red outlining clouds. Then the sky lit up orange, making Ichigo’s hair seem like a halo when Rukia looked over at the young man. His face peaceful, eyes closed taking in the warm rays of sun.

“Thank you, Rukia.”

Rukia casted her gaze back at the warm sky. “You’re welcome, Ichigo.”

Neither noticed holding each other’s hand.


	2. Equals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently reread the first chapter and decided to write more :) this is a few years after the first part(maybe three idk) XD I went through the first part and fixed spelling errors I missed. Please let me know if you see any, I am my own beta reader and I just skim once I’m done writing lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“How long is your stay this time?” Ichigo asked while they stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change.

Rukia, in a gigai now, handed him his coffee to sip. (He didn’t want to make her carry it on their walk but she insisted that it was fine and she didn’t mind.)

“Three months. I’m hoping this will heighten my chances of becoming lieutenant now that I’m close to my Bankai.”

The light changed and Rukia took his mocha.

“Bankai, huh? That close already? It feels like yesterday you told me your training started.”

“It was two years ago! Baka.” Rukia smiled at her best friend, hearing his huff of annoyance.

“And I’m feeling those two years dealing with you.” Ichigo grumbled.

The duo were browsing stores downtown for a gift for his sisters birthday. Passing many stores, neither found anything that just screamed either of the twins.

“Doesn’t Karin-Chan need new cleats?” Rukia asked having seen a sports store they had passed.

“Dad got her some. You think maybe they’d like gift cards instead? It’s getting dark.” Rukia would tease him about being afraid of the dark but they both knew the dangers of Ichigo staying out late. His reiatsu was a beacon to hungry hollows, and while they were working on his control, he still couldn’t leave his body despite his father being a Shinigami.

She smiled at him once he turned around his chair. “Gift cards it is!”

Yuzu demanded she cook even though Ichigo offered since it was their birthday (and birthday girls shouldn’t have to cook) but she said no and pointed him out of the newly rebuilt kitchen.

He didn’t almost burn the house down because someone got hungry during the night and wanted grilled cheese. (Rukia whistled innocently and backed away)

Ichigo made his way to the living room after grabbing a vitamin water for himself and Rukia. He was glad he had great upper body strength from wheeling himself around but found switching to his recliner was tiresome after awhile. He was determined to sit normally with his family though, so he locked his wheels and began the, what he calls the circus act, to get in the chair.

But he forgot his left break needed tightening. His eyes widened once he felt the chair move and his heart rate skyrocketed, bracing for the hard impact on his knee-and the aches later-Ichigo tried to fling himself to the recliner instead. Two warm arms wrapped around his chest under both arms to catch him before damage could be done. Rukia had flash stepped over to him, leaving her gigai gathering dust.

“I’ve got you. Breathe Ichigo.” Rukia gentle eased him down, she crouched in front of him and held his shaking hands while he calmed his heart.

During her stay, Ichigo had two accidents where he’d fallen from his wheelchair and his bed. He doesn’t know why but now if it happens a panic attack sets in. Having never fallen from his chair in all the years he’s been in it, he guesses it’s just because of the suddenness of it, and how helpless he truly feels.

“Sorry. I still don’t know why I panic.” Ichigo whispered between them.

Rukia removed Sode no Shirayuki from her hip and pulled the chairs lever for the footrest. Like many times, she climbed the arm rest to sit beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder while he rests his head on hers. Her hands soon glowed the soft green of healing kidou; pulling his immobile limbs to rest over her knees, she rested her hands gently on his legs.

It wouldn’t heal the damaged nerves but it helped sooth his aches and pains. Soon he was dozing off, relaxed and safe. Like he always was with her.

The twins decided to skip birthday dinner with all of them that night in favor of Ichigo finally resting.

  
-

  
The next day, Ichigo and Rukia headed for Urahara’s. He had finished his school work early, so he could train on his reiatsu output.

Rukia broke the silence of the early morning. “You sure you feel okay? Last night was a bad one.”

Ichigo glanced in her direction before focusing back on his pace. “Yes. I need out of the house.”

She didn’t question why. Over the years of knowing him, she had seen his other side he tries to hide from his family. The night they met replayed in her mind while they walked.

“You know I’m here for you.”

“I know. Thank you, Rukia.”

“Your welcome.” She lightly bumped his shoulder with a fist. A love tap, Ichigo had told her. She was very comfortable around him to open up and allow human contact, like resting in his recliner together and watching anything that catches their eye. Or helping him fall back asleep after a nightmare by holding him in her arms.

They’ve become very close and she doesn’t regret a single moment.

  
-

  
Ichigo was a young man now. He didn’t need her protection. But stupid Urahara.

“No! That’s suicide and I will not let you condone this experiment!” Rukia glared at the shopkeeper, her reiatsu turning the air cold around her.

“He agreed already, Kuchiki-san.” He said behind his fan.

She shook her head. “I don’t care! He has been through enough.” Her eyes burned with unshed tears. How dare he suggest cutting his soul chain!

“And yet it is still his decision.”

Ichigo had successfully gotten out of his body during their training yesterday. He could move his legs but not stand or walk. It was still amazing to him.

Kisuke had offered a way to become like Rukia. Severing ones soul chain-essentially killing said person-and finding his hidden powers before he hollowfied.

He knew about his mother and White. He knew he’d have a hollow. It was ok with him, he’d treat whoever they were like equals, accept them and eventually try to befriend them. (He’d gotten better at that since Rukia)

But Rukia was scared for him. Hollows had killed her best friend all those years ago. They don’t become anyone’s friend.

“Please reconsider this Ichigo. I can’t lose you too.”

“I’ve made up my mind. I want to be your equal and help protect this town.”

“But you don’t need to die to be my equal! You already are!”

“I don’t feel like I am though. Maybe having a hollow will repair my spine. It’s a hope I shouldn’t have, but it’s there.” He wiped a stray tear from her soft pale cheek. If it meant standing as her equal, he’d do it. He loved her but all he was was a burden. She denies it over and over, yet it’s always there. Whispering to him that she’d rather spend time with someone who could keep pace with her.

Rukia held his hand close, squeezing gently. This wasn’t her decision. She claimed to be his best friend. So, she dried her tears and gave him a comforting smile full of support and understanding. “Then I will be there for you every step of the way.”

“Thanks, Rukia.”

  
-

  
He’d made it out alive, like she believed he would. His hollows mask was startling at first but she grew use to it. The two hadn’t fought like she’d thought-he really could befriend anyone-instead they sat in his inner world and talked.

“I can’t hear his name yet but he says he’s my zanpakuto. He’s really neat, I wish you could meet him!” She hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time. They sat on top one of the many boulders in the underground training area, holding each other’s hands sitting facing one another cross legged.

Ichigo’s hollow did heal his spine, saying they have instant regeneration. She was so happy to see him stand.

She giggled at how he couldn’t stop wiggling his toes. “Once you train for Shikai then Bankai, I’ll be able to meet him if he’ll let me have the honor.”

“He said sure.” Ichigo still had the brightest smile she’s ever seen him wear. It warmed her heart so, seeing her friend this happy and content.

“Then get to training Baka!” He laughed at her and she joined him.

They’d train together.

As equals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and the kudos! Love you all :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cleaning out my notes on phone. I have probably like three more short stories then I can think about Fragmented and my Halloween fic I never got to post -_-  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
